Magical ponies and ice cream!
by zmzebra
Summary: When a spell in 2 different universes does the unexpected the countries of hetalia get sent to the land of talking ponies. Who calls we blame it on the Magic trio and ice cream? No Pairings.
1. The Strange Spell

Twilight stared at her book. "That makes so much sense, yet I don't believe it."

The book was on the multiverse theory which was left on it side on a shelf labeled 'NONFICTION'. Since it sounded so ridiculous, Twilight guessed it was wrongly organized and stuck it in the small science fiction section next to the 'Hitchhiker's Guide to The Galaxy'.

Twilight sighed. She had spent most of her day yesterday and the first half of her morning reading that dumb book. Feeling rather upset about it and having a hankering for a new spell, she got up to find a new spell when her stomach growled. She then remember she forgot to eat breakfast, again. Not wanting to make something, she decided just to stop by sugarcube corner and get something to eat while also saying hello to Pinkie.

At sugarcube corner, Twilight got a blueberry muffin, but was unable to find Pinkie. Back at her house, she got attacked by a big mass of pink just as she opened the door.

"Pinkie!" exclaimed Twilight, "Next time warn me please."

"Oops! Sorry!" apologized Pinkie, as she climbed off Twilight.

"What are you guys doing here anyways?" Twilight inquired seeing the rest of her friends inside.

"You don't remember?" said Applejack quizzically, "You invited us to help you with your new spells."

Twilight remembered now. She told her friends to come in case trouble arose or spell she found needed two or more ponies to complete.

"Oh yeah, thank you for coming." Twilight told her friends, "Let's get started."

After trying out a few normal spells with some of friends as helpers, Twilight came across a most peculiar spell. It said under abnormal conditions, it is unpredictable, but under normal conditions, it should give the caster an ice cream cone.

Curious, she continued to read. The spell said it required at least 6 ponies, where at least 1 of them is unicorn, a bit of fire, a mirror, and toppings for your ice cream when it appears. It also said for safety reasons to do in an open space, away from houses, in case the unexpected happens.

"Magically appearing ice cream!" gasped Pinkie, "We got to try it! Come on!"

And with that Pinkie was out the door. Twilight sighed. "You guys go on ahead, I going to grab Spike and a mirror," Twilight said. Not to disobey, her friends left through the front door. Twilight instead, went upstairs to grab a small mirror and Spike.

Grabbing the mirror and a sleeping Spike, Twilight headed outside to where her friends had gone.

At the field, after going through what they had to do for the spell, they were ready. The 6 ponies started the procedure. When Twilight's horn started to glow, Spike began to blow fire onto the mirror making it start to glow green. Stopping after 20 seconds of continuous fire, Spike stopped and then on cue, the six ponies started to glow a mellow glow. Then after ten seconds, Twilight shot the mirror with her magic and all the glowing came to a stop.

Pinkie, looking at the mirror expectantly, had her toppings ready, hoping for ice cream when what you could call unexpected happened.

* * *

**A/N:**** Hi! I know this chapter is really short but they will hopefully get longer later on.**


	2. The world of hetalia

**Takes place one day before.**

The magic trio was having an average meeting before the world conference the next day. As they sat, after have discussing recent spells, began to talk about the world conference. Discussing how nothing ever gets done in those meeting, Romania came up with the idea of bribing them with ice cream.

England pointed out that it would melt before we could get everyone's attention, no way could they have enough and no food was allowed inside the conference room. If they brought in food Germany would have their skin.

"Well, why don't we just cast a spell to make it appear?" said Romania.

"Do you know one?" asked England, curious about what Romania was getting at.

"Yeah! At least I think so." replied Romania enthusiastically, "I found this cool spell book yesterday and it had a spell for making ice cream appear from a mirror. Cool right?"

"I suppose so then. Norway, what do you think?" said England, turning away from Romania toward Norway.

"It seems like a fine idea." answered Norway, "Do you have the book with you?"

"Sure I do!" replied Romania, grabbing a spell book from his bag. Opening the book, Romania flipped through the book until he got the right page and showed it to them.

"See! This is the spell. Normally it will give out ice cream and it can be repeated multiple times since it takes very little power. It has a version earlier on the book saying that it can be done with a unicorn and stuff, but this version said if you do it with multiple powerful wizards, it will give out more ice cream! I say we go to the meeting early, draw the magic circle under the table, and at break or at the end of the meeting, do the spell and give out ice cream to everyone." rambled Romania.

"That a brilliant idea Romania, but this spell seems to have a lot of risks for ice cream." said England looking up from the spell book.

"It should be fine. It said all those things will happen only if there is abnormal conditions, so as long as we keep it really normal, everything will be fine!"

"Okay then, still fine with you Norway?"

"Fine with me." answered Norway.

"Okay then, let's get ready to make sure no mistakes happen." said England.

**The next day**

Early the next morning, the magic trio was in the conference room with the book, a lighter, a hand mirror, chalk and ice cream toppings which Romania insisted on bringing. Drawing the pentagon under the table away from view, the three placed everything they needed in a bag Norway had brought.

Done with the preparations, the three made their way to their seat and sat down.

A few minutes later, Germany came in with a dozing Italian in tow. Germany seemed a bit shocked that the trio was already here, but disregarded it quickly. The other nations soon filed in.

It was nearing the end of break and the meeting had gone smoother than usual. Without England fighting France, Romania arguing with Hungary, or Norway choking Denmark, the meeting was more efficient, and they actually got done what was need to get done. Unfortunately, it was starting to get really hot and the meeting would probably go downhill from there.

Leaving for the meeting room early, the magic trio decided to test out their spell first, to make sure they weren't making empty promises. "When it works, can I have the ice cream?" asked Romania.

"Sure." responded England.

At the conference room, the three took out the book, lighter and hand mirror and set up for their magic.

Ready, the 3 wizards began. England and Norway began to chant while Romania, also chanting, opened the lighter and stuck the flame on the mirror which turned a strange green. After 20 seconds, Romania closed the lighter and the three of them started to glow when they heard footsteps. Not wanting to mess up the spell, they continued at the pace they were at for 10 seconds then they shot the mirror just as the countries decided to open the door to come in.

What happened after that, the magic trio did not know, because instead of giving them ice cream, they heard a swish, and the whole world went dark.

* * *

**_A/N:_ ****Thank you all for reading this story!**


	3. The unexpected happening

Pony world

_**where we last left the ponies: **__Pinkie was looking at the mirror expectantly, with her toppings ready, hoping for ice cream when what you could call unexpected happened._

The mirror was glowing good, but no ice cream came out. Instead, it spat out a hat. Yes, a hat. Twilight was surprised, but not as surprised by what happened next. A glowing portal appearing in the air about six feet above the mirror on the ground, and opened letting out three colorful unicorns onto the mirror in front of Pinkie.

'Thank Celestia they didn't crush Pinkie' thought Twilight.

Twilight started to walk to the unicorns to apologize when about 15(she thinks) ponies came out of the portal, crushing the poor unicorns at the bottom.

"What the hay was that Twilight?" asked Applejack.

"I honestly don't know. Maybe we did something wrong." answered Twilight, "Let's go up and apologize to taking them here."

Twilight, with her friends trailing behind her, walked up to the pony pile of ponies and asked the one on top if he was all right.

The blue pegasus with light brown hair and a curl on the side of its head, looked up and answered "Ciao!~ I'm fine. What's your name pony!~"

"Hello. I'm Twilight Sparkle and these are my friends Applejack,'' Twilight began pointing at her friends as she said their names, "Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, and this is Pinkie Pie."

"Nice to meet you~! My name is Italy!" answered Italy reminding Twilight of Pinkie.

"Wow! So many new ponies! I'm gonna need a huge party for all of them!" exclaimed Pinkie.

"A party!? For us!? Will there be pasta?" exclaimed Italy, "I hope Germany, Japan, and big brother Romano can come."

"Yeah for you!" replied Pinkie, "and of course there will be pasta!"

"PASTAAAAA!~" said Italy and he jumped down…

... to finally realize he was a pony.

"Uwah! I'm a- I'm a- I'm a p-p-p-pony! Germany! Germany help! Germany help me!"

This extremely confused the mane 6. I mean seriously, of course he's a pony. We're (mostly) all ponies here. And he was so happy before, what made him become all scared all of a sudden.

Back to the pony pile of techno colored ponies, a dark green earth pony, with blonde slicked back hair, shifted from under a white unicorn. Sliding out of the pile, the green earth pony ran over to Italy, who was still bawling his eyes out.

"ITALIA! What happened now!" yelled the pony, out of instinct, also not noticing he was a pony or Italy was since he just woke up from dimension traveling "Stop crying and man up! What is so bad? Did a cat steal your pizza again?"

"Germany! Germany! I'm a pony! Now how will I eat pasta!?'' rambled on Italy.

"What do you mean you're a pony?" asked Germany, slowly grasping the situation and reaching out to pat what he thinks is Italy, "Are you sure that you aren't mistaken-n-n- holy sheet! I'm a horse! Italy, is that you?!"

"And now Germany can't see me! Wah!" cried Italy.

Germany, guessing the blue pegasus in front of him was Italy, patted Italy on the back saying "No, no, I can see you fine, just, um, seeing if you knew who you are."

"I know who I am pony-who-sounds-like-Germany. Hey, thank you for comforting me pony-who-sounds-like-Germany. Would you like to find some pasta, pony-who-sounds-like-Germany?" asked Italy.

"Actually, I'm Germany, Italy."

"Really, wow! Your name is Germany, pony-who-sounds-like-Germany. I have a friend named Germany who sounds just like you pony-who-sounds-like-Germany. Do you know each other? Then maybe we can all be buddies together with Japan, and big brother Spain, and big broth-"

"No, my name is Germany, and I'm already your friend!"

"Of course we are pony-who-sounds-like-Germany, I just said so!~"

"No, my name is Germany, I'm your friend when we looked humans with Japan, we were both countries, and I know your favorite food is pasta!"

By now the mane six, were seriously weirded out.

"Wow! You're really smart pony-who-sounds-like-Germany, I didn't even tell you half that stuff- wait, how do you know my favorite food is pasta?" one could literally hear the gears turning in his head if you listened closely. Then, _ding!_ I light bulb appeared over Italy's head. "I got it! pony-who-sounds-like-Germany you're really Germany!"

"I have been trying to tell you that the whole time. Anyway, where are we and did it have to do anything with that strange portal we all slipped through. If we don't get back soon we'll miss the rest of the meeting, and we were on a roll today."

Groaning came from the pile. Everypony looked over to see a white unicorn with a black short cropped hair on top of the pile. The unicorn lifted its head up, "Where the am I? And why is there american food colored ponies?"

**A/N: Who is this strange new pony? Cookies if you get it right.**

**Sorry this update is so short and late, but I left for camp ten days ago and thought it was posted and since every single one of you viewers have been so kind to me and my story, but anyways back to the point.**

**Thank you for everyone who has favorited, followed, viewed, reviewed, and stayed with this story.**

**Here are shout outs/answers for all the reviewers:**

_mackatz10 _

_I'm a Jesus Freak_

_anonymoose_

_Guest_

_LittleMissMaple_

_Paisley Row__~You did not seem too insistent at all, and I thank you for your input._

_FanfikFreakazoid_

_Solar Kitty~ Thank you for reviewing anyway, and for the compliment._

**_Thank you guys for reviewing and giving your input on the countries going in. I tried to put in as many countries which I think would work in the story._**

**EDIT: ****I'm putting up a meter of how far I've got on the next update so you can yell at me about it or at least know how close you guys are to an update.**


	4. The Bad Friend Trio and more

"Japan?" "Unicorn?" said Germany and Italy in in sync.

"Japan, is that you?" continued Germany.

"What do you mean Germany? How can a unicorn be Japan?" asked Italy, not quite grasping what was happening.

"The same way I'm a horse and you're a pegasus.''

"Really?! So that's Japan?!"

"Germany-_san_, Italy-_kun_, is that you? Or did I go into a new anime?" asked Japan, being calm, yet the anxiousness and nervousness in his voice leaked through a little.

"Yes, Japan, it is us, but we are most likely not in an anime of yours." said Germany tiredly.

Japan looked a bit sad that he was not in an anime.

"Japan! Germany! Let me introduce you to my new friends!" exclaimed Italy, running over to the mane six.

The mane six, who have been silent excluding Pinkie pie who was just doing her normal bouncing, just stood there watching. Pinkie pie, being the first to talk, introduced herself and the others.

"So, those are your names?" said Germany.

"Yes? What's wrong with them?" said Twilight tentatively.

"Nothing! Nothing." quickly spurted out Germany. Heck, if that's the naming convention, might as well let them be. Though, their names did bring up some questions, but Germany thought it would be best not to dwell on them.

"Okay. What are your names?" asked Twilight, "We already know you're Italy."

At those words Germany promptly bonked Italy on the head, hissing to him quietly so the girls couldn't hear, "We aren't supposed to let them know our identity."

"B-but, they were so pretty and they're ponies!" squeaked back Italy.

Germany sighed. Might as well play along.

"_Guten tag_. My name is Germany."

"_Konnichiwa_. I am Japan."

"Nice to meet you three. I'm curious, what does _guten tag_ and _konnichiwa_ mean?" asked Twilight.

"Guten tag where I live means 'good day' and konnichiwa means hello from where Japan is from." answered Germany.

"And pardon me but can you answer one last question?" politely asked Twilight, again.

"To the best of our abilities, of course." replied Germany.

"Okay. What I'm curious if you know any or all the ponies in the pile over their." said Twilight pointing a hoof over to the pile where they had awoken themselves.

"Most likely if they are the ones who fell through the portal first, and they kind of do resemble them."

There was an awkward silence until everypony heard someone mumble, "What the hell happened? I feel so unawesome." wait a few seconds...

"Holy Hell I'm a horse!"

From the top of the piles of ponies, a gray pony rolled down standing up at the bottom. For a short amount of time he hissed.

"Hell! The world is too bright!"

Brain truly understanding the world around him.

Understanding complete.

"Holy Hell! Where I'm I?! Why are there strange colored ponies in front of me?! What the I'm I on?! Where those really brownies that Canada gave me?!" While the gray pony continued to freak out, Germany recognized him.

"Prussia! Stop freaking out! You're scaring Italy!" yelled Germany. Italy was behind him with a white flag, blubbering and yelling out, "White flag! White Flag! Please don't hurt me, please. See! White flag!"

"Germany, is that really you?" Prussia said, "Or am I just dreaming everyone is a weird colored pony."

Prussia walked up to Germany and put his hooves on Germany's face, rubbing his hooves against Germany's face.

"Like, are you even Germany for that matter, or am I just touching a tree?" continued Prussia.

Germany was getting annoyed and was trying to decide whether or not to bang him on the head. It wouldn't be the nicest thing to do, but Prussia was his brother and Prussia…

***WHAM***

… Germany decided to whack Prussia on the head with his hoof. It was a little stronger than he expected as he used a hoof, but Prussia would live.

Prussia, on the other hand, was on the ground with a yellow bird circling his head, "Yep!" Prussia said with a strained voice, "You're the real Germany."

Prussia looked up seeing the bird circling his head, "Gilbird! Awesome! You're here too! Now the awesome me has my awesome as me friend!" exclaimed Prussia, "Now all I need is the rest of my awesome friends to complete the party!"

Cue two more groans from the pony pile.

"_Mon dieu,_ my head. It feels like England just threw a rock at me." said a blue unicorn slowly raising his head as he brought up his hooves to his forehead.

"_Si amigo,_ though I'm think Romano's headbuts are worst." said reddish tan pony crossing his hooves in front of his face instead.

"_Mon ami,_" said the blue pony again.

"Si," replied the the other pony.

"Do you happen to feel different at all?"

"Now that you mention it, I do feel a little different. Why do you ask?"

"It's just that my hands don't feel like hands and I can't feel my fingers."

"How do you know England didn't just knock us into oblivion?"

"If that were the case, that would explain the bump on my forehead. What it doesn't explain is why my bump does not hurt when I touch it." replied the unicorn, rubbing his horn.

"Maybe it just numbed out." suggested the tan pony.

"Perhaps you are right, mon ami. I can't really remember talking to England recently, and I did feel quite woozy when I woke up."

"Then there's our answer."

"Awesome! France, Spain, is that _mein_ awesome friends?" exclaimed Prussia.

The ponies dubbed as France and Spain look up at Prussia the pony.

"Prussia, is that you?" asked the unicorn.

"It sure is the awesome me!" replied Prussia.

"Really? If so, come out from behind that horse." retorted tan pony.

"Pfft, you guys are so funny!" said Prussia, "I am a horse, and even stiff Germany is one too! Heck, you guys are horses as well! Except for you France, you seem to be a unicorn!"

"Wait, WHAT?!" exclaimed/yelled France and Spain.

France took his hooves and put them in front of his face along with Spain. This time, both screamed bloody murder.

"Ouch, guys," whined Prussia, whose ears were pointing down in an attempt to protect themselves, like everypony else's, excluding the screamers, "Chill guys, England probably messed up doing magic and created that portal. You remember the portal right?"

"Ah, yes, I remember now." said France, "I went into the portal after Spain went in chasing after Romano when he got sucked in."

"Big brother France, big brother Spain, is that you? Or am I just talking to more ponies that sound like people I know." asked Italy cutely.

"Um, can you elaborate Italy?" asked Spain.

"Well, I met this green pony called Germany and…" Italy began a long winded explanation of what happened, including hoof waves, silly poses, and talking so fast he rivaled Pinkie in speed. Sad to say, no one really got what was said except for Pinkie.

"... And that's how pasta is made."

"... What?"

"What Italy means to say is that he did not recognize me until after I explained it to him." better explained Germany.

"In that case it really is us Italy." answered Spain.

"Oh, good~!" said Italy, "Big brother France, big brother Spain, come down here so I can introduce you to my new friends~!"

"Okay," they replied. After walking down the smaller pile of ponies, France glanced over at Spain's back.

"Spain!" exclaimed France stopping in his tracks, "You have wings!"

"I do?" questioned Spain, tilting his head, but checking behind himself anyway, "WHAT?! _Dios_. I have wings!" cried Spain, starting to spin around making him look like a puppy chasing his tail. Eventually Prussia came over, put his hooves on Spain, and got him to stop spinning.

"Jeez, we get it, you have wings." irritably said Prussia.

"But-but that means I'm a peg-peg-pegasus, and n-not some pony like you," stuttered Spain.

"Get a hold of yourself okay? Italy is a pegasus too so you can play with him."

Spain got a hold of himself, "Okay," he answered.

The trio walked over to the rest of the ponies.

"Hello, sorry but, could you three introduce yourselves to my friends and me. We already know Italy, Germany, and Japan." asked Twilight.

The trio guessed they would just use their normal names like those first three. Prussia was the first to introduce himself.

"Hello! I'm the awesome Prussia and this is my also awesome friend Gilbird." Gilbird floated down to give everyone a better view of himself and Prussia pointed to him.

"_Bonjour_! I am France." said France, who did a swishy bow.

"_¡Hola!_ My name is Spain!" said Spain with his usual happy grin. The trio all sent each other a quick glance then said all together,

"And we're the Bad Friends Trio!"

"Oh, okay." said Twilight "Also, I'm wondering, are you three good friends or bad friends?"

"We're good friends, but we sometimes pull pranks and the like on others making us 'bad' per se." explained Spain.

"Okay then."

"I really hope I can find Romano soon," said Spain, "I miss him a lot and I hope he is not hurt."

The ponies then heard some grumbling along with some very colorful swearing in Italian and many other languages. Of course, the mane six did not get any of what was being said, but two certain pegasi knew exactly what that meant.

"Romano!?"

"_Fratello_!?"

A really tan pony lifted up his head to see: four unicorns, four horses(really earth ponies, but who counting?), and four pegasus, two of which were looking towards him very attentively, saying the words that made the pony know who they were(or at least he thinks). The pony looked down at himself and afterwards said this word that most elegantly said his feelings about this situation:

"****."

* * *

**A/N: Hi! Sorry this update took so long but I've been busy and yesterday I got a huge amount of inspiration so I spent a lot of the night and this morning writing about half of this. This is the longest chapter yet in this story, and the longest chapter I have written that is posted on the site(it beats the first chapter of my story, A Country's Friend, by 135 words). By the way, here's the translation of the words, not including Guten tag and Konnichiwa because it was defined in the story.**

**Translation:**

**Mon dieu~ My god (French)**

**Si amigo~ Yes (my) friend (Spanish)**

**Mon ami~ My friend (French)**

**Si~ Yes (Spanish)**

**Mien~ My (German)**

**Dios~ God (Spanish)**

**Bonjour~ Hello (French)**

**¡Hola!~ Hello! (Spanish) (It also has the upside down exclamation point because in Spanish sentences with an exclamation point have an upside down one at the start of the sentence. I just thought since it was just one word in Spanish I would add it.)**

**Fratello~ Brother (Italian)**

**Please correct me if I spell something wrong in English or any other language. Even if it's just "_You used the feminine form instead of the the masculine form, it is supposed to be this_" is fine. I'll try to avoid Google translate for single words like these and just use the knowledge of the words I know and my friends do. **

**Also, if you didn't see the edit last chapter, I added I meter of my progress on the next chapter on my profile which I'll update frequently. **

**Shout outs to reviewers. **

_issydragonheart_

_WhoWoodLock_

_Don't Insult Oliver's Cupcakes_

_Guest_

_Unknown snowball_

_EvilGuestCookies_

**Thank you to everyone.**


	5. Swears and Creepy Ponies, aru

"Romano!" yelled Spain and Italy, as they tackled Romano. Romano began to stream a long list of words more colorful than a rainbow.

"Spain, Veneziano, get off of me!" yelled Romano, squirming around underneath them.

"Romano~!" cooed the two.

"I said, GET THE **** OFF!" yelled Romano, and he pushed off Spain and Italy into the air and over to where the rest of the ponies were.

"Uh, will they be okay?" Applejack asked Germany.

"They will be fine. The two of them have gone through worse." replied Germany.

"You're so mean_ fratello_," whined Italy, on top of Spain.

"Romano, why are you so cruel to us?" continued to whine Spain, groaning under the weight of Italy, which wasn't much weight.

"If you got off when I told you to you wouldn't be in that situation," spat Romano as he stood up and brushed off imaginary dirt or Spain cooties. Either one works.

Romano walked down the pile of ponies not caring if he stepped on them. It's not like they really felt being stepped on anyway.

At the bottom of the pile, everypony could see Romano in his full Italian glory. He looked a lot like Italy shape wise, but his coat was tan instead of blue. Besides that, his hair had a darker tone to it and he had a hair curl sprouting from more of middle of his hair in the part. Also, his mouth seemed to be stuck in a perpetual frown.

"What the hell happened b*****ds?!" yelled Romano loudly at Spain and Italy.

"You're so loud." the two whimpered.

"You damm right I'm loud! For good reasons too! We fell through a ******* portal and now we're ponies! I'm damm lucky that potato b*****d and the rest of your 'friends' didn't come through too!" finished Romano.

Germany cleared his throat. "Um, would now be a bad time to tell Romano we're here too."

Romano lifted up his eyebrows, turned around and saw Germany. He began to open up his mouth to bless the world again with his heavenly vocabulary, when Spain quickly got up and stuck his hoof in Romano's mouth. His unclean hoof which had been who knows where. Romano's eyes widened for second and promptly spat out the hoof.

He spitted, like a cat, and then opened his mouth to curse out the German, but then Spain stuck his other hoof in Romano mouth and kept it there.

"Mmaafff!" said Romano, with Spain's hoof in his mouth.

Spain mouthed the words, "There are ladies nearby."

And that's how you get Romano to stop swearing a river.

Twilight being the curious little unicorn she is, began to ask what one of the swears meant, "Excuse me, but what does $-"

"Bad stuff!"

… To be swiftly cut off by Germany.

"Most of those words Romano just said are known as curses in our land and should never be said. Ever. Especially by children or young girls as yourselves."

Twilight decided not to dig deeper for the safety of not getting cursed.

"Okay, besides that, Romano, if that's your name, could you introduce yourself!"

"Of course," said Romano calmly, with a complete personality change because the pony was female, "My name is Italy Romano, though I also go by South Italy."

"Are you related to Italy over here?"

"Yes, 'Italy', otherwise known as Italy Veneziano, is my younger brother." answered Romano a bit sorely making Twilight wonder what she said wrong.

An awkward silence surrounded the group of ponies(and dragon), until the temperature began to drop. "Please don't be him…" thought the countries turned ponies.

They slowly turned their heads towards to the pile to see what they really didn't want to see:

A brooding Russia pony giving off an aura of terror.

"Ahhh!" screamed the Italies, jumping up to hide behind their respective friend. Otherwise known as, Italy behind Germany and Romano behind Spain.

"WhEre Am I?" asked Russia, who was a pony as tan as his jacket with a gray mane.

"Y-you ar-ar-are in-in E-quest-r-r-ria." stuttered Twilight.

"wHY aM I a HOrsE?"

"W-we are-are all p-p-ponies Russia," answered Germany to the best of his ability.

"Germany, is that you?" said Russia, his angry aura dissipating.

"Yes, Russia, when we went through the portal we all turned into ponies." replied Germany with a little more confidence.

"Oh, okay~!" said Russia with a non-creepy smile. His scary aura gone completely, replaced with a sunshine and rainbows aura.

The mane six looked upon Russia with confusion and fear of a pony who could from as mad as a minotaur to looking like Pinkie Pie eating a cupcake, minus the eating part of course.

Russia sat up on the pile.

"So, I'm guessing you're called Russia or do you want us to call you something else?" ask Twilight with a new found bravery.

"Oh,_ da_, my name is Russia. What are yours' names?" answered Russia.

"Well, I'm Twilight Sparkle, and these are my friends, Applejack," Twilight said pointing to each friend in turn, "Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie."

"Those are very pretty names you ponies have." cheerily said Russia, "Would you like to become one?"

Not entirely getting the question, the mane six looked to the rest of the awake new ponies. They were shaking their heads really fast, and they were all hiding behind Germany because Russia is really scary and Germany is the bravest pony of the lot.

"No thanks you," said Twilight.

"But, we could possibly be friends," said Fluttershy shyly.

"Friends~! I would like that." said Russia, giving off even more rainbows, sunshine, and now, sunflowers.

Slowly, the nations came out from behind Germany and moved to stand besides him instead.

Russia suddenly moved over a bit, revealing a red unicorn with a brown mane lying on his back.

"Aiyah…" the pony groaned.

"China, is that you?" ask Japan.

"Of course it is me Japan, who else could it be aru?" answered China, "Besides, could you help me up? I just woke up to something heavy on me aru."

"I can help you China." offered Russia.

"Russia?! What are you doing here?! I didn't fall asleep during lunch did I?! If so, why are you here?!" screamed China.

"Don't you remember the portal China?" questioned Japan, "You fell through after the Nordics. Russia came in after you."

"I remember now aru." said China.

"We all turned into ponies China. We are now are ponies. You are a pony." finished Japan

"Aiyah…"

* * *

**A/N: Here are the translations:**

**Fratello~ Brother(Italian)**

**Da~Yes(Russian in English letters)**

**... Just reminding everyone to feel free to correct me on grammar or something if I spell something wrong in any foreign language or English. I really don't mind. **

**Also, you can find how far I'm done the next chapter on my profile. I update the numbers really frequently and I do try to get up to 1,000 words.**

**Besides that, I need readers input on something:  
What color do you want Denmark's coat(fur) to be? I will need it for the next chapter since the Nordics are joining the party. I'm also curious about what Romania's coat color should be, but that's not urgent.**

**And here are the reviewer shout outs with a few responses.**

_Hortense Scarlet\- You are right. It was Japan. Your way of answering made me smile too._

**and**

_Don't Insult Oliver's Cupcakes\- I couldn't stop laughing! My sister like your response too. We laughed together._

**Thank you two for reviewing, and to everyone else reading this story too.**


	6. The Nordics mostly

"How about you two come down and can meet these ponies?" said Japan.

"Okay, aru." replied China, getting up to walk down the pile of ponies. Russia followed China down to the rest.

"So what's your name? We already know Russia, but who are you?" asked Applejack.

"My name is China, aru." introduced China.

"Okay, my name is Applejack and these are my friends…" Applejack then proceeded to introduce everypony.

After introductions, China was about to greet them when suddenly, everypony heard a deep groan. A smaller groan followed it.

"What happened?" said a slightly high pitched voice, "Did I take a nap during lunch? Break is most likely over, I should open my eyes and get to the meeting room-

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!" The voice suddenly screamed.

On top of the pile next to a deep blue pony, an ice blue pony stood up very quickly. He looked down to see himself and then promptly ran down the pile screaming bloody murder. The pony ran into Germany at the bottom though, stopping him in his tracks.

"Are you okay? asked Germany.

In response, the pony screamed in alarm one more time then promptly fainted.

"So that happened." said Spain.

"We didn't even get his name." said France.

"Oh well, I'm bored now! Who's that pony over there?" exclaimed Prussia, moving his head over to the other, deep blue pony.

By now, the deep blue pony on the pile had sat up on the pile, and was now staring at the ponies. His look alone brought a wave of fear similar to Russia, but it wasn't creepy. Just scary.

"Ahhh! Sweden pony!" screamed Prussia, before he passed out next to the light blue pony.

The dubbed 'Sweden pony' looked over towards the fainted ponies.

"Yes, my name is Sweden." Sweden said in a deep, swedish voice.

"Sweden, you became a pony like me, Germany, and other countries that went through the portal after you." said Germany.

Sweden grunted in acknowledgment.

"Mr. Sweden, if our theory is correct, then the rest of the one's who went through the portal are under you and, most likely from his voice, the fainted blue pony next to Prussia is Finland." started Japan.

Sweden raised an eyebrow as if saying "Really, how intriguing."

"These are natives of this land, friends, one could say." continued Japan.

Sweden relaxed his eyebrow and stood up.

"Seeing from the order we hopped into the portal and when we wake I think the next on to wake will be Iceland, then Denmark." finished Japan.

Sweden looked down then walked off the pile. He then sat down next to the fainted ponies and began to watch them.

The aquamarine colored pony began to stir.

"_Ru-Ruotsi_, is that you?" said supposedly Finland dreamily with his eyes closed, "I just had the strangest dream where there was talking ponies and a really scary pony that looked a lot like you…" said Finland,

"… Not that you're scary or anythiiiiiinnnggggg!" Finland quickly, spluttered out before opening his eyes and screaming.

"iiiiinnnnnnnnnggggggg-" Sweden suddenly put his hoof at Finland's mouth.

"It's me, Sweden." said Sweden.

"Really?! That's you Sweden?!" asked Finland.

Sweden grunted in confirmation.

"So, you're a pony, as is everyone here…" Finland's gaze traveled down to his self, "... including me." and with that Finland fainted again.

Sweden continued to sit there.

Then, Prussia began to stir. "_Mein Gott_, Germany are we still ponies-" said Prussia until he opened his eyes and saw Sweden right above him. That's when he fainted again.

"Oh well," said Germany.

"_Was it something I did?"_ thought Sweden, wondering why Prussia had fainted again.

Back to the rest of the ponies, they were mostly just shuffling around awkwardly, while watching the interaction between Sweden and the other ponies. Pinkie Pie, of course was instead chatting animatedly with Italy about foods and other stuff. Germany and Romano were just glad Italy was out of their hair for a while.

Soon after, some more groaning was coming from the pile.

"Ughhh… What happened?" groaned a blueish white pony. He began to sit up with eyes closed, yawning as he sat. As he began to lazily open his eyes, another groan came from the golden pony beside him.

"Did I miss the meeting?" sleepily said the golden pony. Opening his eyes, he looked at the blueish pony.

"Cool coloring horse." he continued to say sleepily. Then he looked down himself.

"Crap… What the hell happened?" he said.

The blueish white pony had his eyes open, he look at the mane six and company, then at the golden pony, then at himself.

"Goddammit Norway…" he swore clearly annoyed with this present situation.

"Um, excuse me, could you please tell us your names?" asked Twilight.

"Oh great it talks!" said the ice colored pony.

"Well, excuse me! Aren't you rude, I just want to know your name!" she huffed, "Besides, I'm not an 'it', I'm a mare."

"Whatever, if you really want to know, my name is Iceland and I'm pretty sure this idiot next to me is Denmark." Iceland replied.

"Icey, that's you?!" said Denmark, shocked at the present situation.

"Yes _Den_, it's me Iceland. I think either Norway screwed a spell or is playing a cruel joke on us." he said testily.

"Iceland?" said Sweden.

"Sweden?! He got you too?!" said Iceland sincerely surprised.

Sweden got up to walk over to them. Finland was also starting to stir around now.

"Ah… I just had a scary dream, with talking ponies and-" Finland stopped talking when he realized it wasn't a dream.

"It wasn't a dream was it?" asked Finland to no one in particular.

"Nope~!" answered Italy.

"Shoot… Oh well," said Finland.

"Finland! Is that you?" exclaimed Iceland.

"Yes, it's me Finland! Is that you Iceland?" said Finland excitedly.

"Yeah, it's me and Denmark over here with Sweden. I think we're here because of Norway." answered Iceland.

By now, Finland had stood up and had made his way to the now small pile and Denmark had stood up and walk off the pile with Sweden.

"I think that if we find Norway he'll be able to bring us home and turn us back to normal and stuff." explained Iceland.

"Um, I'm sorry to interrupt this family moment, but please don't forget we're still here." said Japan.

The four ponies around the pile stopped what they were doing to stare at them.

"Is the situation what I think it is?" said Iceland.

"That depends on what you're thinking, but if you're thinking 'Norway sent more countries besides us Nordics to somewhere strange' then, yes, it is what you're thinking of." said Finland.

"A lot of countries fell into the portal after us and they ended up here." he continued.

"Damm it… Maybe then Norway didn't send us here," Iceland said under his breath, "He may not have sent us here, but he may be able to send us all back." he continued at a normal voice to everyone.

"Sounds good." said Germany.

"Sorry, but can someone explain what in the world just happened again?" asked Denmark clearly confused with the situation.

"I will!" said Spain, "Okay, well do you remember the portal that showed up?"

"Yeah."

"Well, we think that after we went through the portal we go sent to this place and got turned into ponies so we were just waiting for everyone to wake up~!" explained Spain cheerfully.

"Okay, I think I got it. So any idea who these other ones are?" Denmark asked pointing to the pile behind him.

"Well, if our theory is correct then, the next one should be-" started Japan before he was interrupted by a groaning pony in the pile.

"Whoever knocked me out, not cool dude!"

* * *

**A/N: Translations**

**_Ruotsi- Sweden (Finnish)_**

_**Mein Gott- My God (German)**_

**... Feel free to correct me on grammar or something if I spell something wrong in any foreign language or English. I really don't mind.**

****Just as a reminder**, you can find how far I'm done the next chapter on my profile. I update the numbers really often and I do try to get up to 1,000 words.**

**Other than that, I need Reader's Input on the color of Romania's fur. Please answer to this because for the last reader's input in the previous chapter only one person answered which I'm grateful for because I honestly didn't know what Denmark's fur color should have been. **

**And here are reviewer shout outs to:**

_Myrna Maeve_

**and**

_Don't Insult Oliver's Cupcakes_

**Thank you two for reviewing, and everyone else who has favorited, followed, and/or reviewed as well.**


	7. The introductions are done for now

"America?!" exclaimed a few of the country turned ponies.

"Yeah, that's my name talking ponies, don't wear it out." said a yellow pony with dark blond hair.

"Wait a minute." he said before looking down at himself.

"Woahhhhh!" the yellow pony exclaimed, "I'm a pony! And a cool looking one at that."

He unfurled his wings then took a nice good look at them. "A pegasus too! this day just keeps getting more awesome. Now I can fly like a superhero. No longer am I just plain hero America, from now on I am Superhero America!" America did a pony superman pose. Lights and stars came off him and everything. There were even little stars in his eyes.

In the background if you were looking for it, you could hear faint screams of terror that started when America woke up and was still continuing even now. Not that anypony heard the screams though.

"You can cut the act America. You're not the only country who turned into a pegasus. So shut up, _da_." said Russia with a fake sweetness.

"Oh, so the commie got turned into a pony too?" said America testily.

"I'm not a communist anymore America"

"But you are just as fat as a pony as you are human."

"Would you like to repeat that you capitalist pig?" replied Russia with a terrifying sweetness in his voice and a glare that would make Latvia faint.

"Sure," said America, meeting his glare.

During this whole exchange, a polar bear had appeared next to Fluttershy. "Who are you?" it asked.

"I'm Fluttershy." the Fluttershy answered, "What's your name?"

"I'm Kumajiro." Kumajiro, the polar bear, answered.

"Ugh… What the heck happen?" groaned a Prussian a few feet away.

Back to the ensuring glare battle between America and Russia, America was about to repeat what he just said when an invisible hoof went into his mouth shushing him.

"A-America! Now's not the time to be fighting! Apologize to Russia so we can figure out what happened." said a pegasus that looked almost like a mirror image to America sternly. The pegasus was mostly invisible, but was turning more visible by the second.

"But, the commie started it." America whined to the near invisible pony.

"No, you started it so apologize." ordered the pegasus.

"Not until the commie apologizes." said America, crossing his hooves.

"_Nyet_, you insulted me first." said Russia.

"But- but," stuttered America.

"He's right, you know." said Applejack.

"Still!" America tried to argue.

"America! I'm not in the mood for another cold war." said the pale pegasus angrily, "Now apologize to Russia so we can move on from this."

America, knowing the signs to where his friend begins to snap, or at least give him a discipline hit, decided he would apologize to the Russian.

"Fine." said America like a little kid who doesn't want to apologize.

"I'm sorry that I called you fat." said America grumply.

The pegasus gave him a look.

"And called you a communist."

"Me too. _Izvin._ I should not have pointing out the obvious by saying you are capitalist pig." apologized Russia in a way.

"Oh you did not just go there!" exclaimed America, storming up to the Russian.

"Ahem," coughed the pony, "I thought we were going to apologize and move on _dear brother_."

'Oh man. He's cracking.' thought America, 'Better straighten up, move on, and get him some maple syrup or we'll all die.'

America smartly backed down.

"Thank you, America." said his brother, now completely visible, "So if Russia's here, does that mean that others are here to?"

Kumajiro walked over to him.

The bear looked up.

"Who are you?" it asked in a little high pitched voice.

The pegasus looked down to Kumajiro. In a breathy voice he replied, "I'm Canada."

So the pegasus who looked like America was called Canada and he and America were brothers. That would explain the resemblance between the two.

"Um… Hello, hi," interjected Twilight, "My name is Twilight Sparkle and these are my friends Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy." she then pointed to around the area where the country turned ponies had basically gathered, "These are also my friends: Italy, Germany, Japan, China, Denmark, Sweden, Finland, Iceland, France, Spain, Prussia, and Romano."

"S-so the others are here too?!" stuttered Canada in a breathy voice.

"Wow! So more of us are ponies!" exclaimed America, "Cool!"

"Yes, and we are pretty sure magic got us here. I think it's Norway's magic, but it still might be England's magic." said Iceland.

"Okay." acknowledged America.

"Oh!" exclaimed Canada, "I should formally introduce myself."

"My name is Canada and this is my friend Kumachi." introduced Canada with Kumajiro on his back.

"I thought his name was Kumajiro…" mumbled Fluttershy.

"Yo! And I'm America The Hero!" boomed America.

"So now that everyone has been introduced, we just have to wait for those last three unicorns to wake up and then we'll be done with introductions." said Twilight.

Everypony stood still, silently watching the remaining ponies in the pile. They looked a little bruised here and there from being on the bottom of the pile of fifteen other ponies of various sizes and being stepped on.

"Um… How long will it take for them to wake up?" stage whispered Pinkie Pie.

"Yeah." agreed Prussia, also in a stage whisper.

"Veeeeeeeee~" said Italy.

"Maybe we should just take them to my house." continued to stage whisper Twilight.

"Good idea." agreed Germany.

"I agree with Twilight-chan." stage whispered Japan.

"Why are we whispering?" whispered Spain.

"I don't know…." replied Italy.

"Anyways, I should pick them up and bring them to my home. Rarity, can you help me?" continued whispering Twilight.

"Of course darling." replied Rarity.

The two unicorns then used their magic to lift up the three unicorns with Twilight lifting up a green and a blue unicorn while Rarity lifted up the other one.

This left all the countries turned ponies in a daze because none of them believe or ever seen magic before. Except for Russia of course. He knows about magic(especially the black kind) and just kept doing what he was doing. Thankfully, he was still in a good mood so no one payed him mind.

"Well, come on! Aren't you guys coming?" yelled out Twilight, shaking a few out of their daze to follow her, while the rest just mindlessly followed the crowd to Twilight's house.

* * *

**A/N: Translations:**

_**Da- Yes (Russian)**_

_**Nyet- No (Russian)**_

_**Izvin- Sorry (Russian)**_

**... Feel free to correct me on grammar or something if I spell something wrong in any foreign language or English. I don't mind.**

**Other than that, I still need Reader's Input on the color of Romania's fur. I made a poll on my profile because right now I'm just deciding between red and black unless you think it should be something else, in that case tell me and I'll add it to the poll. So vote on that poll so I can get numbers. You don't have much time... Go! Why are you still reading this? Go!**

**And the reviewer shout outs to:**

_Don't Insult Oliver's Cupcakes_

_Myrna Maeve_

_BlueBoxPony (both times you did)_

_RussianMochi_

_crazy dragon ninja_

**Thank you for reviewing!**


	8. The gang's all here and awake

_At Twilight's House… _

"Here we are," started Twilight, "Welcome to my home."

Twilight's house, which from the outside looked like a giant tree with doors, windows, and a balcony, was full of books. A staircase in the back looked like it lead to a loft with a bed.

"Woah," said Romano, awestruck by the books like a couple other countries, "That's a s***load of books."

"Romano!" exclaimed Spain, "No swearing, there are ladies present."

Romano huffed in response, looking away from Spain.

"Was that another one of those curse-" asked Twilight before she was cut off by Germany.

"Yes. Yes it was." he interjected.

"Okay," shrugged off Twilight, "Anyways, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy,"

"Yes?" they replied in sync.

"Could you get one of the spare mattresses upstairs?" asked Twilight.

"Of course," Fluttershy answered. The Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash then flew off to do their job.

After a minute, they came back with a mattress laying it down on the floor near a bookshelf a table with a horse head on top. Rarity and Twilight then gently put the three stallions on top.

"And now we wait." said Twilight.

Collectively staring at the trio on the mattress, the room was shrouded with silence, the only sound there as blinking, as even the background music had shut up in anticipation of them waking up.

Of course, the three unicorns didn't even flinch under the intensity of the collective stares they were getting. This resulted in them missing the chance of a very frightening, yet absolutely hilarious to those watching(or reading in your case), wakeup. I mean, imagine it:

_Under those intense stares, suddenly England shifts, lifting up his head towards the stares, groggily opening up his eyes to then suddenly scream bloody murder. This then woke up the other two unicorns resulting in them too scream with them. It then turns into a scream feast until someone gets them all to shut up._

Anyways, this did not happen and the three unicorns are still sleeping soundly.

Eventually the ponies decided to do something else because they were now bored.

"Sooooo," said Rainbow Dash, "What should we do now?"

"Ooh ooh!" said Pinkie, hopping up and down sounding like a monkey, "I know! We can play… Hide and seek! I'll start!"

Everypony just stared at her as she covered her eyes like "Seriously, you want to play now", then she started counting. Then, everyone started freaking out looking for a hiding spot.

In the end, Pinkie Pie quickly found everypony(and dragon) as there weren't many places to hide and she was the master at hide and go seek rivaled only by Canada. They then decided to play some games like goldfish, rain on my cloud, and other board games.

Eventually, the green unicorn began to stir,

"W-what happened?" he said sleepily.

He then looked down.

"****," he said simply.

Next to him, the teal colored on his left silently sat up. Looking over at the green pony his eyes widened a fraction of a centimeter before relaxing into a stoic face.

"What went wrong with the spell?" he said smoothly, never breaking his expressive less face.

"Did we get ice cream?" said the remaining unicorn, a maroon colored pony with a brown mane and closed eyes.

"No, and we probably won't for a long time." answered the green unicorn depressively, sitting up on the mattress.

"Why? Did we accidentally turn into rabbits again?" said the maroon colored unicorn, still not bothering to open his eyes.

"No, Romania, but we're no longer in the meeting room or humans." said the blue pony in a monotone.

"Awww. So what happened? Did we turn into colorful horses and transport ourselves into a fantasy fairyland? 'Cause that would be silly!" said Romania, giggling.

"Not quite." said the green unicorn, who, with the blue unicorn was wondering how their friend thought of all that.

"Well then what did hap-" started Romania, before stopping short at the sight of Twilight's library when he sat up suddenly.

"Aw, shoot." he exclaimed, making all the other ponies look up at their game to stare at him.

"Oh good, you three are awake," said Twilight.

"Yeah, and we have been for a few minutes," said the green pony grumpily, "Speaking of, what are you doing that's so captivating that you didn't notice us?"

"We were playing cards!" exclaimed Pinkie, Italy, and America together while holding up their playing cards.

"Wow! Can you deal us in?" replied Romania with the same vigor.

"Sure we can!" they answered.

"Great!"

"Wait-wait-wait. Wait. America, Italy, is that you?" asked the green unicorn.

"Sure thing, british dude!" replied America.

"America! My name is England, Britain, UK, or if you want to be fancy, The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland! Choose one and get it right!" England steamed.

"Whatever England!"

"Why you little-"

"Calm down England," said the blue unicorn in a monotone, "You're a guest in these ponies home."

"Never stopped you from choking Denmark before…" grumbled England.

"Norge!" yelled Denmark as he leaped at 'Norge' for a hug.

It was cute, like America leaping for the ice cream cute, until the bloody end. With no tie around Denmark's neck, Norge went for the next best thing: hitting him out of the sky.

"SEE!" yelled England, pointing towards Norge, then at Denmark, then back at Norge, "And I thought we were suppose to calm down for we are guests in these ponies' home, dear Norway." he said innocently, halo and everything.

"Oh shut it," said Norway, after playfully, if it could be called that, whacking England over the head.

"Um, excuse me, but could you introduce yourselves? Then we can deal you in." said Twilight.

"Oh yeah, sure." said Romania, "Okay, for starters, my name is Romania."

"My name is Norway," said Norway, with no difference in tone.

"And while my official name is The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, you can call me England or Britain." finished England.

"Okay, my name is Twilight Sparkle, and these are my friends…" Twilight then proceeded to introduce the others, including the countries,

"And the pony down on the floor right there, yes, the one Norway just swatted down, is Denmark, and you seem to already know Italy and America."

"Hold on, you mean to say that others got transported here?!" exclaimed England.

"Yes, we were all sent here through a portal which we fell through," answered Japan, "Didn't you see it? You three were the first to go through it."

"Uh, no, actually," said England.

"Oh, you must have missed it then."

"Perhaps the portal was created right on top of us so that's why we never saw the portal," said Norway, "We would need more research on the others experiences with the portal and details on what it looked like to send us back though," he added in a lower volume.

"Hm? Anyways, how about I deal ya in so we can keep playin'?" said Applejack.

"Well, we really should start researching a way home and-" started England before America interrupted him.

"Aw, come on England. Can we at least finish this game?" he whined.

Denmark lifted up his head. "Yeah, and I was winning too!"

Norway walked up to where the rest of the ponies and pony countries were sitting, crushing Denmark on his way there.

"I see no problem with it as long as we start work soon after," the Norwegian said before plopping himself next to Iceland, "It will also be a good way to learn more about place we transported to."

"Fine. But we need to go straight to researching as soon as this game is done." finished England as he walked over to the others.

"Alright, I'll deal you three in," said Applejack.

"Okay, now what are we playing?" asked England.

"Oh, we're playing-"

Suddenly, Romania screamed.

"Romania! What is it?!" yelled back the others.

"I-I-I can't find my hat!" he stuttered before bursting into tears.

The countries turned ponies just stared at him, not believing that losing your hat was worth screaming then crying about.

The ponies on the other hand stood up to try to comfort him.

"What did your hat look like?" asked Rarity, "We might have seen it on our way here."

"W-well, it's small, and black, and has a yellow ribbon and a red ribbon around the bottom," Romania answered through sniffles having stopped weeping.

"Ooh ooh! I know where your hat is!" said Pinkie, bouncing up and down.

"Where?!" he asked with a kind of urgency.

"It fell out of the mirror before the portal opened up letting ponies out~!" she cheerily answered.

"That's right," added Twilight, "Speaking of, we forgot the mirror there in the field where the portal opened up. We must have gotten so caught up with the new ponies we forgot about them."

"So my hat is there?" Romania said drying his tears.

"Yep! Or at least it should be," Twilight answered.

"Yay!"

"Okay then, I'll go with Romania to pick up his hat and my mirror from the field," declared Twilight, "Anypony want to come with me?"

"I'll come," volunteered England, "N-not to help Romania of course, but I can find out more about this place one the way there."

"Okayyy," said Twilight, not understanding the tsundere, "Anyone else want to come?"

"I'll come with you Twilight!" offered Spike.

"That's fine, anyone else? No? Then let's go!" declared Twilight before walking out the door with Romania, England, and Spike following.

**A/N: It's done. Sorry it took a while, but hey, it's extra long. No translations, but you can still correct me on my grammer and spelling in English.**

**Also, that last line England just had was me trying to write his tsundereness. I think I failed at it though.**

**Shout outs to reviewers:**

_ issydragonheart_

_Jazzien8_

_RussianMochi_

_I'm a Jesus Freak_

_Queen Elsa the New Snow Queen_

_Hortense Scarlet_

_Rosemary_

_Guest_

**Thanks to you guys and everyone who followed, favorited, or just read this story. Also my thanks to those who took place in the poll and/or added a choice in the decision of what Romania fur color was to be. **

**I don't know when the next update will be since midterms are coming up, but I'll try my best to update as soon possible.**


	9. Finding Hatty, a new name, and dancing

_Back at the field_

"Here's the field the portal opened up," said Twilight. The group had walked without making much small talk. Spike had rode on Twilight's back most of the way and tried to keep up with Romania who kept running ahead trying to get to the field faster despite not knowing exactly where it was. Throughout all this, Twilight held up the back surveying the interactions between Romania and England as England yelled for Romania to slow down while Romania would yell back "I can't. My hat needs me!" much to the displeasure of the green stallion. This had made Twilight chuckle.

"The mirror should be around here somewhere," said Twilight, scanning the area.

"Hatty!" yelled out Romania to the heavens. He then stuck his muzzle to the ground like a bloodhound and began sniffing.

"He does know that he can't sniff out his hat, right?" Twilight asked England.

"No, but I think he'll find out soon enough-"

"Found it!" yelled Romania right after England finished talking.

"WHAT!" yelled England and Twilight in surprise.

"Hatty~," said Romania as he rubbed his face against his small hat.

"H-how did you find it with your nose?" asked England with a starstruck voice.

"I didn't, I just looked around and saw it on the ground," said Romania as he began putting his tiny hat back on his head, "The grass isn't that high and the field is flat. Did you really think I sniffed it out? That would be cool but impossible!"

"B-but you just-just you did- UGH! I give up!" exclaimed England before he threw his hooves up to the sky and back down in defeat.

"Anyways, the mirror is here too!" said Spike having had jumped off Twilight and walk over nearby Romania.

Ignoring the sulking stallion next to her, Twilight then declared, "Since we have everything let's head back."

On the way back, England decided to hang back and ask Twilight about this new land. Twilight cheerfully gave a brief explanation of the Kingdom of Equestria. England understood all of it until Twilight got to the part about how the two princesses rule the Kingdom of Equestria to the present day. That's when England got confused.

"But, if it's a kingdom, don't you have a king or queen that rules the land?"

"No, only the two princesses." answered Twilight, "From my research, Equestria has never had a king or queen."

"Then Equestria is not a kingdom," stated England, "It's a principality."

Twilight shook her head, "No, it's a kingdom. Didn't you hear me correctly when I said the '_Kingdom _of Equestria'?"

"I heard you fine and clear, but your use of the word kingdom is wrong," said England.

Twilight's eye twitched. "What do you mean wrong?"

"A _kingdom_, in this context, is a country or land ruled by a king or queen," explained England.

"A _principality_ is a country or land ruled by a prince or princess." he continued.

"Meaning what?," said Twilight. She completely understood what he was saying. She just didn't want to admit she was wrong.

"Meaning that this so called '_Kingdom_ of Equestria' should be called the '_Principality_ of Equestria'," deemed England.

"Well, I-"

"He's right you know," said Romania, popping into the conversation.

"But, then again, it doesn't have the same ring to it, does it? 'The Principality of Equestria'? Nope! Just doesn't sound the same."

"See! Romania agrees with me," exclaimed Twilight.

"No, Romania agrees with me. He only pointed out that the 'Kingdom of Equestria' sounds better than the 'Principality of Equestria'. That doesn't make it correct." rebutted England.

Twilight huffed in response.

"Then again you're partly wrong England," said Romania.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You forgot that a principality is also partly ruled by some other country, for example Monaco."

"My god you're right."

"Yep, Monaco, while its own country, if it doesn't produce a male heir will go back to-."

"Back to the dammed frog I know."

"Does this mean I'm right?" asked Twilight hopefully.

"Nope! It just means you're both wrong." said Romania a bit to cheerly.

"Oh."

"So now we have to come up with a new name for this wonderful land of Equestria!"

"Or we could just call it the 'Kingdom of Equestria' like it was in the beginning." offered Twilight.

England scoffed at her, "Yeah and still be politically wrong!"

"Oh, and what would you call it then Mr. I'm-so-smart?" she snarked back.

"I don't know! 'The Land of Equestria' perhaps?"

"Ohhhhh, because that's sooooooo interestinggggg and not lameeeee."

"Like you're being sooooooo helpful. It's not like I've heard any better names coming from you!"

"The 'Kingdom of Equestria' sounds wayyyy better then 'The Land of Equestria'. You make it sound run of the mill and ordinary!"

"Well sorry! Does the 'Country of Equestria' sound better? Or would you prefer the 'Awesomeness Awesome that is the Amazing Equestria' Ms. All-High-And-Mighty!"

The two ponies growled at each other. Suddenly Romania broke the ice by yelling, "We're back!"

The group walked inside, Twilight and England still glared icely at each other, but suddenly stopped when they saw the scene inside.

A conga line with all the ponies and countries spanning around the library as music played in the background. Their argument was long forgotten.

"What the hell happened here?!" exclaimed England.

Pinkie Pie looked at them to excitably yell, "A conga line! Join us!"

"What? No!"

"Come on, it's fun!"

"No! Back me up Romania!" yelled England, looking over to where Romania was to see an empty space, "Romania?"

England looked back at the conga line to see Romania at the end having a blast.

"Figures," he muttered, then looking over to Twilight said, "Okay, Twilight, back me up here!"

Sadly for England, Twilight was in shock, chanting under her breath, "I told you Pinkie, no more unannounced parties in the library. A library is a place for learning, not parties. If you would have asked, I most likely would have said yes. Imagine the mess all those ponies could make. I told you Pinkie, no more unannounced parties in the library. A library…"

"Okkaaay… Um… Still! I'm not joining!" England stated, closing his eyes defiantly.

"Oh yes you are, party pooper!" exclaimed Pinkie as she grabbed him and Twilight and threw them to the end of the line.

"Oh come on!" England yelled to the heavens, unable to get out because of the still in shock Twilight behind him, "How can this get this any worse?"

"Angleterre? What are you doing behind me?" said France as he looked behind at England.

'Crap! I jinxed it!' thought England.

"Oh, I never thought you would be the one feeling me up, not that it's a surprise with how beautiful my new body is," continued France.

"Yeah right frog!" said England, his face turning a tiny bit red, "Even as a unicorn, you still have your ugly face!"

"Ah là là là, but it's not my face that you're looking at."

"Sh-shut up frog!"

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. School, writer's block and what not. Also, this will probably be the last update for a while since I really need to focus on schoolwork and I still have another story to work on. So don't be too upset if the next update isn't until June.**

**No translations needed for this chapter, but feel free to correct me on my spelling or grammar or even on the debate of the politically correct name of the "Kingdom of Equestria".**

**Here's some shout-outs (and answer to one) for the people who reviewed:**

_ 1_

_Myrna Maeve _

_Lizinka_~_ To answer your question, most likely no, there will be no pairings, but you might find character A getting teased by character B, for example England getting teased by France, but I don't mean this as Fruk, instead I mean it to be viewed as France seeing how red he can get England to become and England being p***** off and embarrassed because he's a gentleman- in his mind at least. Sorry if you were looking for pairings, but I don't want to make anybody feel weird or angry because they didn't like the pairings I picked. (There might be fluffy hints of platonic Fluttershy x Canada on the side those since I think those two characters are really cute; together or alone though.)_

_I'm a Jesus Freak_

_Queen Elsa the New Snow Queen_

**Thanks to everyone for sticking with me! **


End file.
